Bed Time Story
by ilovemichiru25
Summary: Michiru asks Haruka for a bed time story of Knights, Princesses, and evil, love-hating Kings. One-Shot! R&R! :


Bed Time Story

Two bodies were stretched out on the floor, surrounded by a sea of papers. Both had their backs leaning against the sofa and the taller girl's arm was wrapped around the waist of the other next to her.

Michiru yawned and rested her head on the blond's shoulder.

"Tired, koi?" Haruka asked setting down the papers in her other hand and reaching up to tuck a strand of aquamarine hair behind Michiru's ear.

"Mhmm" She replied sleepily. "Who knew planning a wedding would be this exhausting."

"Well, if you'd like, we can just scrap this entire thing and go to Vegas." The racer teased.

Michiru frowned and gave her a look. "And why would I want such thing? This is the only wedding we're ever going to have, so I intend to enjoy this process to the fullest extent."

The blond chuckled. "As long as I get to put a ring on your finger and have you be mine forever, then I'm a happy camper."

The violinist leaned up and kissed Haruka soundly. "I've always been yours forever." She said before yawning again and sitting up. "So can we go to bed now?"

"Of course, my Michi." Haruka said sweetly before leaning down and kissing the girl on the forehead. Michiru smiled and stood up and held her hand out. "Eh? Are we switching roles now?" The blond teased.

The violinist laughed. "Well you know me, I've always wanted to be the dominant one in our relationship."

"Koi, you've BEEN the dominant one." Haruka deadpanned. No matter how tough or intimidating she was, Michiru had the power to force Haruka into submission with just a simple kiss or a bat of her eye lashes.

"Oh yeah..." The aquanette said, tilting her head as if she just missed the most obvious thing in the world.

Haruka laughed and swiftly picked up Michiru, making the smaller girl squeal and giggle happily. The blond carried her lover up the stairs bridal-style to their bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed.

"Better koi?" She smirked, leaning over the aquamarine hair girl. Michiru rolled her eyes and pulled Harukabdown for a kiss.

"Now it is."

The racer laid herself next to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around her small waist. Michiru threaded her fingers through Haruka's hair before kissing her lightly on the nose. "Ruka, can you tell me a bed time story?"

"Sure koi. Any particular kind?"

"Uhm... One with knights and princesses!"

Haruka chuckled. "Okay. Once upon a time, there were two women. A princess and her knight. They were madly in love, although it was forbidden. One was destined for queen-ship, the other a lowly soldier.

"But they did not care. Their love for one another transcended through suc trivial differences. But the Princess' father, the King, found out about their forbidden romance and swore to break them up for good. So he locked his daughter in a tower far away from her Knight."

"Oh nose!" Michiru cried.

"Oh yes. But our Knight didn't shy away from the challenge. In fact, the seperation made the love she had for her Princess even stronger." Haruka proclaimed. Michiru aww'd which made the blond smile and kiss her forhead lovingly. "And so our hero set off on her journey. She raced to the tower where the evil King's force of thousands of soldiers awaited her. And what did our hero do, Michi?" She asked looking down at her fiancée.

"Uhm... Signed a treaty?" Michiru offered.

Haruka laughed good heartedly. "No, my silly love. 'None will stop me from being with her!' she cried, before driving into the army, fighting like a warrior of legend. The battle was long and fierce, but she found strength in the thought of seeing her heavenly Princess' face once again."

"No treaty?" Michiru pouted. "Well at least what she did was romantic..."

"Yes koi. I know how you love stories with a hopeless romantic." Haruka said, running her fingers through aqua tresses.

Michiru smiled softly. "Just like what you are?"

"Only for you." The blond whispered, her hold on the smaller girl's waist tightening just a bit. "Anyways, in the end our brave knight was bloody and bruised but her spirit was not deterred. 'Tis but flesh wounds.' She scoffed. Her real pain was from not seeing her princess. So she climbed up the endless spiral staircase, ignoring the pain that covered every inch of her body. Once she got to the top, she cut down the door between her and her princess. But lo and behold! The evil King stood behind the door. He was going to everything in his power to stop the two lovers!"

"Oh NOSE! Mou, Ruka! Why does he have to be so mean? Why can't he just let the two lovers be?" Michiru whined childishly.

"Oh YES, koi. Because he's EVIL. Evil hates true love! Now on with the story. The King was gigantic, his armor gleaming, and his sword as sharp as razors. But the Knight's heart did not waiver. She was determined to be reuinited with her one and only love once again. The two fought furiously but the wounds the Knight sustained from the previous battle made her no match for the King. The Princess watched in horror as her Knight was beaten by her father. Their eyes locked, for what seemed like the last time."

"But the Princess did something right?" Michiru asked eagerly.

"Shh Michi, or else you'll ruin the story!" Haruka warned.

"Gomen..." She apologized sheepishly

"So just as the King was about to finish the fight with one final strike, something happened. The Princess lept between her father and her lover and took the fatal blow. Outraged, the Knight struck the distraught King, wounding him gravely. Then out hero cradled the near lifeless body of her lover in her arms."

"Mou! Ruka! This was supposed to be a 'happily ever after' story!" Michiru pouted.

"It will be! I promise! Now where was I... Ah,yes. They proclaimed their eternal love for one another and their lips met for one final kiss. Or so they thought, for as they kissed, a bright light emitted from their bodies. The light was so strong it blinded the wicked King. But just as quickly as it came, it dissappeared. The King watched in disbelief as the Knight and the Princess stood tall and proud before him, completely healed of all wounds.

"The Knight lifted the Princess off her feet and they began to trek down the tower, as the as the man who dared defy their love tumbled from it. And..." Haruka lowered her voice conspiritorly. "They say that nothing, human nor beast, could ever tear the two lovers apart. The end."

"Aww!" Michiru gushed.

"Did you like it, koi?"

"I loved it, Ruka! Thank you." She hugged Haruka tightly. "So I was the Knight right?" She asked teasingly.

Haruka chuckled.

"Gomen, Michi. I was."

"Darn..."

(Yeah... Review please?) 


End file.
